Por una nueva vida
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Después de pelear contra Hades . . . un dolor aún sigue en pie.


Por una nueva vida Por Syaoran Li  
  
La Guerra Santa entre Hades y Athena ha llegado a su fin. Los espectros regresaron a su tumba y Hades fue sellado nuevamente por el poder entregado al Pegaso. Sin embargo la tristeza está presente en sus corazones, puesto que los Caballeros Dorados entregaron su vida por la Diosa a la que juraron proteger desde tiempos mitológicos; Mu, Aldebarán, Kanon, Máscara Mortal, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Afrodita y Saga; todos ellos dieron su vida por lo que más creían. Pero la vida continua para los que sobrevivieron a esta cruenta guerra.  
  
En el Santuario, Saori y Seiya visitan el cementerio en donde descansan los cuerpos de aquellos santos que murieron defendiendo los ideales de su corazón.  
  
-No puedo creerlo aún, todos han muerto - decía Seiya al tiempo que retiraba el musgo formado frente a la tumba de Saga.  
  
-Ellos nos brindaron una nueva oportunidad.  
  
-Tienes razón Saori.  
  
-Además, estoy seguro que Saga tomó la decisión correcta.  
  
-Muchas gracias amigo . . .  
  
Invadido por el sentimiento de la nostalgia y melancolía, el caballero de Pegaso no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas fluyeran con libertad por su rostro. Saori lo abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho; el dolor del hombre que amaba no la dejaba sentirse tranquila.  
  
-Te sigue doliendo verdad.  
  
-No sabes cuanto, no es justo que haya sido así.  
  
-Siento mucho no poder hacer nada al respecto.  
  
-Eso lo sé, nadie puede devolver la vida a los muertos.  
  
-Tienes que entender, ellos tomaron una decisión.  
  
-Eso no es lo que me duele - dijo Pegaso con voz entrecortada - no soporto la idea de que Saga haya dado su vida para proteger la mía.  
  
-Sabes muy bien por qué lo hizo.  
  
-Para que la Diosa a la que quería tanto no perdiera a la persona que amaba con el corazón - prosiguió Seiya a las palabras de Saori.  
  
-Así es, y estoy seguro que él no desea que su recuerdo sea una carga para ti.  
  
-Sólo pensar que esta vida puede cambiar en un segundo . . .  
  
-¿En qué estás pensando? - preguntó Saori al sentir que el corazón de Pegaso poco a poco recuperaba la calma, recuperando su calidez.  
  
-Recuerdo claramente cuando me convertí en caballero (la famosa batalla contra Cassio) . . . . recuerdo cuando nos volvimos a ver después de seis año, pensaba que eras solamente la pequeña niña mimada heredera de una gran fortuna, veía en ti el reflejo de todo el dolor que me causó el entrenamiento que pasé en Grecia con el único deseo de ver a mi hermana Seika . . . . recuerdo aquel día cuando Marín nos reveló la verdad, la verdad sobre Athena, sobre ti. Ese día entendí por fin cual era mi destino.  
  
-Y en ese momento cual era - preguntó Saori sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
-Mi deber era protegerte, no importaba si para ello debía sacrificar mi vida, pasando por alto el sentimiento que desde niño fui albergando en mi corazón por ti, y que al saber tu verdadera identidad era imposible de seguir alimentando; tú eras una diosa, y yo . . . . sólo era un Caballero de Athena.  
  
-Quien siempre me ha protegido y peleado hasta el final.  
  
-Y las ocasionasen las que sacrificaste a Athena  
  
-Eran inevitables, así como existen las casualidades existe el destino.  
  
-Sigo dudando que este sea mi destino, ¿es correcto que ame a una Diosa?  
  
Saori guardó silencio, para luego segundos más tarde devolverle una dulce mirada capaz de ablandar el corazón más duro.  
  
-Si para ello tuviera que renunciar a este título, no dudaría en hacerlo.  
  
-Saori . . .  
  
-Nuestro amor estaba destinado a surgir, desde tiempos mitológicos, desde que nuestras estrellas se cruzaron y dieron origen a este sentimiento maravilloso. Eso es mucho más importante que el ser o no ser un ser supremo; un Dios.  
  
-Tu mirada logra hacer que toda la incertidumbre se aleje de mi corazón.  
  
-Saga estaba conciente de esto, porque él era el Caballero destinado a proteger la promesa que mi padre hizo conmigo desde tiempos inmemoriales.  
  
-Esa fue la razón.  
  
-Así es, por ello murió sabiendo que su trabajo estaba hecho.  
  
-Gracias Saga  
  
Seiya por fin logró que su corazón recuperara su calor, abatiendo todo mal gracias a Saori. La chica quien gobernaba sobre la Tierra, pero a su vez era dueña del amor que estaba destinado a darse. Era tiempo de comenzar de nuevo, de aprender y disfrutar de la vida; oportunidad que les fue otorgada.  
  
-Te amo.  
  
-Y yo a ti Seiya.  
  
Un tierno beso fue suficiente para disipar toda duda de Pegaso. Saori era la chica que él amaba; y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo. El jardín de Saras florece nuevamente, trayendo nuevas esperanzas de un mañana. Los deseos de quienes dieron su vida por el futuro. Por una nueva vida.  
  
Fin.  
  
Este es el final de una historia . . . o el comienzo de otra, juzguen ustedes. 


End file.
